Agent P vrs EP
by perrytheplatypus2761
Summary: Agent P is off to fight Dr. D's newest weapon, E.P which stands for Evil Pinky. But tons of surprises happens during Agent P's adventure
1. Epilouge

A chihuahua by the name of E.P 2 was cleaning Dr. Heinz Doofenshirmitz's house. "Clean it nice E.P 2, I don't want it to be a mess like when E.P 1, Pinky the Chihuahua, and Perry the Platypus fought." Vanessa was there too, reading a fashion magazine. She was stuck at the house because she broke her arm during the big fight vrs E.P 1. Besides E.P 2, Dr. D had also made a time machine. "What should I call this time machineinator?" Dr. D said to himself, "Oh Time machineinator sounds good." All of a sudden, something weird happened to the Time machineinator. A dragon like platypus stepped out and looked around. "What is it?" Dr. D asked. The platypus stared at Dr. D and started to fight him. E.P 2 trapped it in Perry the Platypus's cage. "I'll just get a new cage." Dr. D said, and headed out the door to go to the store.


	2. One Big Surprise

Agent P or Perry the platypus was on his way to Doofenshirmitz's. He kicked open the door only to see Dr. D, E.P 2, and the dragon platypus. "Ahh Perry the platypus. Do you remember E.P 1, I made a new one, and I built a Time machineinator and this dragon like platypus stepped through." Doof said, "He is also a good guy like you." Perry was trapped in cuffs that were squeezing his hands and feet. "Come on E.P 2, lets head to the store while these platypus SEE if they can escape. Come on Vanessa." Doof said. The door shut as Perry peered at this dragon like platypus. Who is he- thought Perry. That's when the dragon like platypus showed him a badge. He worked for O.W.C.A like Perry. Perry knew somehow he might be related to this dragonpus. Maybe he can free us since he's an agent- thought Perry.


	3. An agent of the past

The dragonpus stared at Perry. When's he going to set us free!- thought the dragonpus. The dragonpus had thought Perry was going to get them free since he had no tools. The platypuses were silent. "Grrrrr!" Perry finally went. (He said "Are you going to set us free or what?") The dragonpus shook his head. O.W.C.A agents of his time didn't have "tools" in their fedoras. "Grrrr!" the dragonpus said. (He said "You get us out, I don't have tools!") Perry sighed deeply. All of a sudden, something started beeping. The dragonpus pointed to Perry's watch. Perry looked over to see Major Monogram was calling him.


	4. Urgent Emergancy

Perry moved his hand out just a little so he could see Major Monogram. It hurt when he tried, but he did it anyway. "Agent P! Agent W has told me that he saw Doofenshimrtz talking to E.P 2 about turning you into a Cyborg like in the 2nd Dimension. I'm sending Agent P the panda to come rescue you." Major Monogram said. Agent P put his watch under the chain so it didn't hurt anymore. Perry and the dragonpus waited for Agent P the panda or Peter the Panda. "Grrrrrr!" Perry said happily (Perry said "I'm Perry, what's your name?"). "Grrr!" went the dragonpus ethustically. (He said "My name is Perrible."). Suddenly, Peter burst through the window. He ran to Perry and started opening the chains. Then, Perry set Perrible free. The three agents parachuted down Doofenshimrtz Evil Inc. Perrible held on to Perry's legs since he didn't have a parachute. Meanwhile, Dr. D, E.P 2 and Vanessa got home to discover that Perry and Perrible were gone. Someone had helped them escape, but who?


	5. No!

Perry, Perrible, and Peter went back to O.W.C.A. Here Perry could be safe from becoming a Cyborg. Perry and Perrible went back to Perry's secret liar. There, Perrible learned about all the different things that changed. He imaginged the difference between his O.W.C.A and Perry's. Without warning, a claw grabbed Perry and started to head for Doof's. Perrible ran after it. Then, he ran back to O.W.C.A. He then darted to Major Monogram's office telling him that Doof had Perry. "Agent P might become a _Cyborg_!" MM said with tear drop come down from his eye.


	6. Cyborg

Perry was relesed from the claw and dropped into a trap. Then, someone walked over to him. It was E.P 2. Then, Doof came in. "Nice work E.P 2. Go to you're station!" Then, Doof looked at Perry with an evil grin. "Now Perry the platypus, you will now be A PLATYBORG! You will be pure evil!" Perry's eyes widened. He didn't want to be evil. Then, E.P 2 pulled a lever and only a flash happened after that. Perry's memory was erased. Nothing would be the same.


	7. Not Pure Evil

Perry opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed his new robot hand. He looked like that Cyborg from the 2nd dimension. Perry saw Doofenshirmtz and E.P 2 looking at him. "It worked E.P 2! Perry the platypus is now pure evil!" Then, Perry punched E.P 2 and started to fight Doof. He saw his fedora on the ground and grabbed it. Using his new wings, he hopped out of the building and back to O.W.C.A. Then, he saw Perrible, who was using his wings to fly to Doof's. Perry smiled happily at him. Perrible punched Perry thinking he was evil. "GRRRR!" Perry said madly at Perrible. (He said "I DIDN'T TURN EVIL PERRIBLE!") Perrible then smiled. Perry and Perrible went back to O.W.C.A to tell MM the bad news and the good.


	8. Tri - State Area Madness

Back at O.W.C.A, MM was trying to think how Perry could turn back into a normal platypus. All of a sudden, Carl, the intern, came darting in. "Sir! Sir!" Carl cried out, "Dr. Doofenshirmtz took over the Tri-State Area! Only Agent P can stop him!" "TOOK OVER!" MM cried. Then he looked at Perry and Perrible. "Agent P, Perrible, only you two can stop Doof!" MM said, "Now go out there and stop him! We'll worry about the cyborg suit later!" Perry and Perrible started to fly off to City Hall. Once there, they could only see Dr. D and E.P 2 arrest the mayor. "Now! I am your leader!" Dr. D yelled out to a giant crowd. "Grrr!" Perry said. (He said "Doofenshirmtz!") Perry and Perrible landed in the middle of the crowd. Perry motioned Perrible to follow him. They ran to the front of the crowd where they could see Doof and E.P 2 walking into City Hall. Perry and Perrible started to dart after him but a police officer grabbed them. "We need animal control!" he yelled. Perry's eyes widened. Animal control would bring the two to Tasmania, Australia. That's where platypuses live. The police man carried the platypuses out of the crowd to where other police officers were. "I found these weird looking platypuses." he said, "I need animal control to bring them to Australia where they belong." "Yes sir!" another cop said. A few minutes later, the cop came back with animal control. "I found these weird platypuses." one police officer said. It was the one carrying Perry and Perrible. "Hmm." the animal control guy wondered, "Where did you find them?" "On their hind legs running after the new mayor Heinz." the police man explained. Meanwhile, Perry looked at his watch and tried to contact MM and tell him to bring some more agents.


	9. Loading Crates

Before Agent P could call MM he was thrown into a crate with holes in it. "I'll take these two to a boat made for shipping animals. There they will go to Austrillia to a platypus resirve." the animal control guy said. Perry decided to destroy the crate with his metal fist. Now he was more powerful. Perry punched the crate and the lid came right off and broke. Perry hopped out of the crate but the animal control guy just smiled. Perry knew something was wrong. That's when, the back door slammed shut. Perry was trapped. As the truck took off Perry could only see the crowd walk into City Hall for a big party. Perry got Perrible out of his crate and sighed. Perry called MM on his watch. "Trappped by animal control!" MM yelled. "Carl, I told you we need those ninja suits!" MM screamed. "Anyway Agent P, I'll get some Austrailian agents to free you and Perrible. In the meantime, I'll send Agent Pinky and Agent Peter to fight Doof while Agent B will get you back to Danville. Just rest right now Agent P." Perry turned off his watch. Perrible was listening to the conversation and sighed. It took a long time for them to get to the ship. All of a sudden, Perry looked out a window and saw animals being loaded onto the ship called the _Terabethia_. That's when, the animal control dude opended the door that was trapping Perry and Perrible. Perry started to run to escape, but the animal control guy grabbed him and threw him in a crate that said PLATYPUS on it. From inside Perry's crate you could hear Perrible being thrown into one too. Next you could feel the crate being moved onto the ship. Finally, you could feel the ship sailing away to Austrilia. Perry tried finding a way out but couldn't. All of a sudden, Perry's crate roof opended. It was a koala bear. "Come on little platypus!" she said, "You'll be safe with me." Perry jumped off the crate and saw Perrible's crate right next to his. Perry opended the lid and saw that Perrible was gone! All that was there was a note.


End file.
